Transport incubators represent an advance in infant health care equipment for the care of infant patients. Transport incubators typically include an infant incubator provided with a wheeled base which is equipped with life support and monitoring instrumentation, oxygen tanks and other emergency care supplies. Transport incubators are used for moving ill or injured infants to hospital and have proven valuable in sustaining the lives of infants during transport, however, the use of transport incubators is not without problems. Their weight and inherent unwieldiness render them difficult to load and unload from an ambulance. Transport incubators having wheeled bases equipped with life support and monitoring systems may weigh as much as 100 kg. They can pose a serious threat of potential back injury for ambulance operators who must lift them from the ground surface to an ambulance floor or vice versa. A need has therefore been recognized for an apparatus to assist ambulance operators in handling such loads. The present invention addresses the problem of moving transport incubators or other wheeled hospital patient conveyances to or from an ambulance, loading dock, or similar raised surface without arduous manual lifting.